


Non timetis messor

by Luz Beata (AdelaideScott)



Category: Dark Shadows (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/Luz%20Beata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn engendrará pronto. Ya está en edad. Le he advertido que su útero se marchitará si no lo hace antes de cumplir los veinte años. Será una anciana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non timetis messor

**Author's Note:**

> 028.Niños. Tabla 100 fanfics esp.

 

**Non timetis messor**

Victoria supo lo que era ser madre por Josette. También hubiera conocido lo que era estar enamorada, si su amiga única y muerta no se hubiese guardado esos recuerdos privados para sí. 

Ya casada con Barnabás (ceremonia privada al filo de la muerte y de los dientes amantes), es consciente de que nunca tendrá hijos a los cuales explicarles que amar es como caer y que ella decidió que debía ser literal, puesto que su propia vida siempre la separaría de su ahora esposo. 

Admira la resolución del gran Collins al decirle, tras volver a elogiar sus infértiles caderas anchas: _Carolyn engendrará pronto. Ya está en edad. Le he advertido que su útero se marchitará si no lo hace antes de cumplir los veinte años. Será una anciana_. 

¿Cachorros? A Victoria le gusta la idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on.


End file.
